In a conventional connecting rod and piston assembly, the piston having a crown, a skirt and mountings is connected to the connecting rod through a gudgeon pin. The connecting rod is installed on a central cylindrical portion of the gudgeon pin whose ends are received in holes provided in the mountings which are urged to the crown by threaded members (see GB, A1, 1 043 021).
A disadvantage of the conventional assembly is its relatively great weight and dimensions.
GB, A1, 2 163 520 discloses another conventional connecting rod and piston assembly for an internal combustion engine, which comprises a piston in a cylinder, the piston being constructed with a head portion, a skirt portion and a mounting member, and connected to the connecting rod via a gudgeon pin. The connecting rod is mounted on a central cylindrical portion of the gudgeon pin. The mounting member surface remote from the head is provided with recesses having open cylindrical surfaces for matching and locating the ends of the gudgeon pin, the ends being urged to the head by threaded members.
The above prior art, most closely approaching the present invention, also suffers great weight and dimensions and, consequently, a poor reliability.